Totsugeki Love Heart
|anime=Macross 7, Macross Frontier |game=Macross Ace Frontier, Macross Ultimate Frontier, Macross Triangle Frontier, Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture, Macross Δ Scramble |Romaji-English = Charge! Love Heart |genre=J-Rock |artist = Fire Bomber |released = June 7, 1995 |album = Let's Fire!! |lyrics = K. Inojo |image = Macross 7 - Let's Fire!!.jpg |composer = Kawauchi Atsutaka}} is a song by Fire Bomber. Originally featured in the Macross 7 television series, it was later sampled in the song "Nyan Nyan Fire!! Totsugeki Planet Explosion" from the Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song! movie. Appearances Macross 7 *Episode 17 Pretty Devil **Basara sings it to Sivil. *Episode 26 Deathmatch at Planet Lux **By soundforce when the Protodeviln force the Macross 7 Fleet down to the planet Lux. Kinryu sings along as he goes ahead to assault Gepelnitch's Varauta Fleet Command Battle Carrier with his VF-11C Thunderbolt APS-11 Protect Armor Pack. *Episode 40 A Feeling That Reaches Beyond the Stars **Acoustic version by Basara, *Episode 41 I'm Crazy About Mylene **When Sound Force learns Mylene is aboard the Sunny Flower Macross Frontier *Episode 2 Hard Chase insert song by Fire Bomber. Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Unit Live Version available on August 14, 2018, wherein August 15 is Basara's Birthday. Lyrics Romaji = LET'S GO tsukinukeyou ze Yume de mita yoake e Mada mada tooi kedo MAYBE dou ni ka naru no sa Ai ga areba itsu datte Ore no uta wo kikeba (LISTEN TO MY SONG) Kantan na koto sa (IT'S SO EASY) Futatsu no HA-TO wo KUROSU saseru nante Yozora wo kakeru RABU HA-TO Moeru omoi wo nosete Kanashimi to nikushimi wo uchiotoshite yuke Omae no mune ni mo RABU HA-TO Massugu uketomete destiny Nan-oku-kousen no kanata e mo Totsugeki RABU HA-TO LET'S DANCE hoshi-tachi mo utau Isshun datte nagaku dekiru Tsubasa wo futtara ROCK WITH ME BABY nan to ka suru kara Sono te wo hanasanaide Ore no uta wo kiite (LISTEN TO MY SONG) PAWA- wo dase yo (IT'S SO EASY) Saigo made akiramecha ikenai ze Ashita wo kakeru RABU HA-TO Makka na kiseki wo egaki Tokimeki to hohoemi wo baramaite yuke Subete no kokoro ni RABU HA-TO Hibana ga chiri-sou na telepathy Afureru omoi wa ryuusenkei Totsugeki RABU HA-TO Yozora wo kakeru RABU HA-TO Moeru omoi wo nosete Kanashimi to nikushimi wo uchiotoshite yuke Omae no mune ni mo RABU HA-TO Massugu uketomete destiny Nan-oku-kousen no kanata e mo Totsugeki RABU HA-TO Ashita wo kakeru RABU HA-TO Makka na kiseki wo egaki Tokimeki to hohoemi wo baramaite yuke Subete no kokoro ni RABU HA-TO Hibana ga chiri-sou na telepathy Afureru omoi wa ryuusenkei Totsugeki RABU HA-TO |-| Kanji = LET'S　GO　つきぬけようぜ 夢で見た夜明けへ　まだまだ遠いけど Maybe　どーにかなるのさ 愛があれば　いつだって 俺の歌を聞けば［LISTEN TO MY SONG］ 簡単なことさ［IT'S SO EASY］ ２つのハートをクロスさせるなんて 夜空を駆ける　Love heart 燃える想いをのせて 悲しみと　憎しみを　撃ち落としてゆけ おまえの胸にも　Love heart 真っ直ぐ　受け止めて　Destiny 何億光年の彼方へも 突撃Love heart LET'S DANCE　星達も歌う 一瞬だって長くできる　翼を振ったらRock with Me BABY　なんとかするから その手を離さないで 俺の歌を聞いて［LISTEN TO MY SONG］ Powerを出せよ［IT'S SO EASY］ 最後まで諦めちゃいけないぜ 明日を駆ける　Love heart 真っ赤な軌跡を描き ときめき微笑みを　バラまいてゆけ すべての心に　Love heart 火花が散りそうな　Telepathy 溢れる想いは流線型 突撃Love heart 夜空を駆ける　Love heart 燃える想いをのせて 悲しみと　憎しみを　撃ち落としてゆけ おまえの胸にも　Love heart 真っ直ぐ　受け止めて　Destiny 何億光年の彼方へも 突撃Love heart 明日を駆ける　Love heart 真っ赤な軌跡を描き ときめき微笑みを　バラまいてゆけ すべての心に　Love heart 火花が散りそうな　Telepathy 溢れる想いは流線型 突撃Love heart |-| English = LET'S GO Let's break through To the dawn we dreamed of. It's still far away, but MAYBE we can make it through As long as we have love. If you listen to my song (LISTEN TO MY SONG) It's so easy (IT'S SO EASY) To cross our hearts Soaring through the night sky, the love heart Rides on the wings of burning emotions Shooting down sadness and hatred A love heart beats in your chest too Take destiny head-on Across however many thousands of light years Charge! Love heart LET'S DANCE The stars are singing too We can do it, if only for a moment If we flap our wings ROCK WITH ME BABY We can handle it, so Don't let go of my hand. Listen to my song (LISTEN TO MY SONG) Give it some power! (IT'S SO EASY) Don't give up, even 'til the end! Soaring through tomorrow, the love heart Paints a bright-red trail in the sky Strewing out excitement and smiles behind it In the heart of all is a love heart Telepathy, like sparks flying Overflowing emotions are streamlined Charge! love heart Soaring through the night sky, the love heart Rides on the wings of burning emotions Shooting down sadness and hatred A love heart beats in your chest too Take destiny head-on Across however many thousands of light years Charge! love heart Soaring through tomorrow, the love heart Paints a bright-red trail in the sky Strewing out excitement and smiles behind it In the heart of all is a love heart Telepathy, like sparks flying Overflowing emotions are streamlined Charge! love heart External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Music Category:M7 Category:Insert Songs Category:Endings